Heat exchangers are used in many different types of systems for transferring heat between fluids in single phase, binary or two-phase applications. An example of a commonly used heat exchanger is a shell-and-tube heat exchanger. Generally, a shell-and-tube heat exchanger includes multiple tubes placed between two tube sheets and encapsulated in a shell. A first fluid is passed through the tubes and a second fluid is passed through the shell such that it flows past the tubes separated from the first fluid. Heat energy is transferred between the first fluid and second fluid through the walls of the tubes.
A shell-and-tube heat exchanger is considered the primary heat exchanger in industrial heat transfer applications since they are economical to build and operate. However, shell-and-tube heat exchangers are not generally known for having high heat transfer efficiency.